Stiles' serious case
by BeautyIsInreading
Summary: After a really weird night at school, Stiles is hurt because of something that caused him serious damage that night ... and it's killing 'im, but will his friends save him before it's too late ?
1. Chapter 1 : That night

That night, every single light was off in the Stilinski house, except for one of course, the one coming out of that teenager's computer, it was a dark night but he still kept searching never mind what hour it was …. He searched until he didn't know what to search for anymore, he even knew how to make sushi … Can you believe it?

* * *

><p>His "research" was only interrupted when a familiar cell phone rang! : His cell phone<p>

No, it wasn't a phone call it was a test saying :"meet me at school : Urgent!" and it was from Scott, Stiles didn't even wait a minute tell he got out from the house, making absolutely sure his Dad was asleep, then taking his Jeep to school he was at medium speed, more like urgent one …

* * *

><p>When he was at school, he got out from his car, walked through darkness and silence of the place then turned looking for his best friend, but not going too far, he knew it was urgent otherwise Scott wouldn't have text him "at night", before he could even think that something bad happened, he called him, always paying attention to the sounds surrounding him ….<p>

Until he heard it.

The other's phone finally rang!

He followed the sound until he reached somewhere, but still in school, it was definitely a classroom: a clean black board, chairs, tables and desk were all affirmative that he was in a classroom he found the origin of the phone, but not his master. Conclusion: Scott was not here.

*Maybe he's just somewhere looking for me … he'll definitely answer that damned phone isn't he. If not… If not then … maybe something bad happened to him … maybe it's a trap … OH MY GAD IT4S A TRAP !*

Unfortunately the thoughts in Stiles' head were true he was in a trap, but who did it? And why?

He got the answer sooner than he thought he would, something dark, like a shadow crossed him and he heard a scream … coming out of his body: something really bad happened to him.

* * *

><p>Night was still in there when his tried to open his eyes … God, he was unconscious... Again!<p>

Someone was shaking him really hard, but no matter what effort he tried to make to respond, he couldn't, after about 1 minute of calling "Stiles" and shaking, he finally managed himself to open his eyes and respond to the annoying person but helpful at the same time …

-Scott?

-Stiles? Are you okay? A familiar voice asked, but Stiles didn't recognize it, not yet.

-I don't know… (He barely could speak) … how.. What… Scott-

-Yes Stiles it's me Scott, can you hear me?

* * *

><p>Stiles didn't answer, he couldn't but he could still shake his head a yes with closed eyes. He also knew Scott could hear his low heartbeat, his confusion, fear and all the other things wolfs could do .. but he only wanted to know what really happened to him, or more exactly what Is happening to him at the main time… he didn't know how to answer the wolf's obviously worried questions without him feeling the pain he was in …<p>

That pain reveled when Scott touched his hands, till he knew Stiles was in pain. And it was true : Every muscle and every bone of that 147 pounds of pale skin did hurt in Stiles body, he didn't want him to be worried about him, because he already had someone to worry about him : himself !

* * *

><p>The more time passed, the more pain got harder, it was unbelievably hurting but how to not let Scott know about it? Know about the pain that caused the tears is his eyes …<p>

He worried about that and about the thing that was happening to him, what happened to Scott and the trap! but staying unconscious for a long time really wasn't helping

* * *

><p>NOTE :<p>

Hey there ! i'm the one who wrote this ! it's my first story,yep i have no experience but still you can say that by reviews, right ? Bye !

P.S: if you don't like the story fine ! i'll just ... keep writing ! :) now cheer up to all of the Stiles lovers and fans too ! cheers !


	2. Chapter 2

-I think he's trying to say something …. Said Derek who was with Scott trying to wake Stiles (still unconscious).

-Yes, he is …. Added Scott

The silence remained for a while in the classroom, probably waiting for Stiles to say something, open his eyes, move his hands … quicken his heartbeat at least! But none of this happened until Derek cut the silence by saying:

-I think he needs to rest …

-.. in a hospital,yes,it would be perfect… c'mon let's take him quick

Scott was starting to really panic about his best friend's life but he comforted himself thinking it was only one of his fragile human shocks … that didn't help neither, so he remained quiet and helped Derek take Stiles to the hospital, until ..

Something happened, well at least Stiles' heartbeat quickened: That was progress! Both Derek and Scott noticed that so they just quickly put him into the jeep, back to Scott's house, no hospital, they thought it was better, at least to not freak him out and to let him rest… plus it wasn't that dangerous, was it ?

The McCall's house wasn't silent, when Scott and Derek both came with the half unconscious, quick heartbeats, quick breathing, quick everything. That didn't annoy them, but what about the other symptoms? Shaking,cold,not responding to the 15 questions Scott or Derek were asking in 30 seconds every 5 minutes ? that was definitely worrying them !

When they both finally put Stiles into couch, Scott was now resting on the sofa opposite to Derek on a chair, Scott's mother was at hospital as usual, that was maybe one of the reasons not to take Stiles there : Scott promised his mom not to get anybody hurt… at least this week, but that was quiet hard, very hard actually, Stiles was almost every day in there, a weekly visit with serious injury was a habit to him, I mean let's face it .. he wasn't that powerful, he couldn't do anything about it ! he can't write it in a paper, stick it on his chest, even if that seemed extremely helpful at night time, how the hell was he supposed to face the shame at school in the morning, all the laughs, looks and jokes ..

When Stiles "sometimes" thought about this, he only imagined stuff he wouldn't like to. And the shirt! Oh my god, the shirt would be completely ruined with the paper with the glue.. Hmm, maybe he should just make it a shirt with writing .. just like all the shirts in the market.

Anyways Stiles didn't really take that much time to think about silly stuff, he didn't really care about himself, he … let's say : forgot about himself, friends like Scott he thought about protecting .. Derek even if he steel fear him a little because of his sour wolf attitude was next, near him was Lydia, Isaac, maybe …

Back to real-life.

Derek felt Stiles heartbeat quicken, he woke up quickly from the chair, made a small noise that woke Scott, Stiles was definitely waking up ..

Stiles did a surprising jump from the couch, it wasn't one of magical energy nor joy and happiness but it was one of pure fear, and surprise too. His heartbeat were dreadfully painful to the supernatural hearing of wolves, but he couldn't help that, after the jump of the couch, he felt his legs can't even support him, maybe a little but only a 3 meters walk was enough to make him fall down.

He immediately managed himself to sit down, in a nervous way, put his hand near his hands near him (to make sure they wouldn't go elsewhere, maybe) and was shaking, sweating, tears was already coming back to his eyes and he was obviously suffering pain, but hey, it's Stiles, he never complained ,ever.

-Dude, are you okay ? said Scott who was now more worried that his friends' heartbeat didn't quicken, not even a little.

-Stiles, answer, What exactly happened? Do you feel pain ? what's wrong? … And many other questions, (looks like 5 minutes just passed and it was Derek's turn to ask his 15 questions..)

Still shaking, the smell of confusion and other feelings were in the room when Stiles finally made a significant sentence :" I.. I don't know .. I .. I was … umm .. in school after getting the text from you Scott-" he now looked at his best friend " And then .. I don't remember anything … only been here.."

Stiles heartbeats didn't even make an effort to slow down and Scott asked :

-You still feel pain ?

-Ha?.. what you said ?

-Pain, Stiles, you still feel pain ? almost yelled Scott thinking Stiles didn't hear him …

-Yeah, no I don't why ? yo-

Scott interrupted by touching Stiles hands *why did he mind asking?* and knew he was in great pain, he maybe needed a few more alphas to take all the pain in less than one hour, when he felt it, Scott even wondered how the hell could Stiles support it all ? He almost believed he wasn't in pain when he answered him .. 'til he remembered was a great liar …

-what caused you that, you've been attacked ? At school ?

-Me ? attacked ? when ? did I mansion I didn't remember A THING ? *and me thought you could help me remember*

-Yes, you Stiles, you're obviously in great pain, you're cold, plus, when was the last time you slept ? asked Derek who was now on the line of the serious conversation they were having …

-Don't mind Derek, HE DOESN'T REMEMBER A THING ! seriously, Stiles you could have called, plus, why going to school by your own, at night ? you want to suicide? Scott was in rage now that he remembered Stiles went with no reason ..

-WHAT? It's from your phone that I got the message, you don't remember. now Stiles was shaking more and more, stress, and pain were now masters of his body …


	3. Chapter 3

Derek took a long breath then continued : So, you can't remember anything we get it, so let me just tell you what happened, maybe that would help you remember who or what attacked you …

Stiles shook his head "yes" after removing his eyes from Scott's angry face, Derek started the story:

-Scott and I were both coming back home driving with my car when we passed on school your scent and another one of danger were covering it all, and there was no other scent but the two, Scott smelled it a bit later and we both got out of the car, followed your scent; until you screamed, so we were now running 'til we found you unconscious and not remembering anything, bu-

Scott interrupted again : And I didn't text you Stiles, not even once…

A surprised Stiles turned his shaking hands to his pockets, obviously and nervously looking for something : his phone, when he found it, he went straight to the messages, and made a really surprised tone :

-No,no,no,no… something's wrong, somebody must have cleared it I-

-Cleared what? The text ? said Scott.

-Check your phone, your messages, the ones you sent to me..

* * *

><p>Even though Scott was sure he didn't send any messages but he did a strange movement like he was trying to convince a little child there was no monster under his bed, nor buggy man in his closed, he slowly put his hand on his phone and gave it to Stiles :<p>

-Here, you check them.

Stiles' shaking hand took the phone and checked the messages, and then, nothing.. with a disappointed face, he gave the phone to his best wolf friend than asked :

-Your phone was always with you ? like, all the time ? shaking even harder but trying to cover it, Derek, when he noticed that, quickly put his warm hand on Stiles' : that was definitely helping, "thanks" murmured Stiles to him then turned back to see Scott, with a 'really, Stiles ? ' face, he rapidly said, while an innocent face passed through his :

-You don't believe me, do you ? look, I swear to god it was real, I saw it .. I … I know it was real, somebody is just-

Derek now talked : - You just didn't have enough sleep, maybe you should just rest, Stiles, we know you've been through a lot the past few weeks but now it's over you just have to rest and ..-

Scott was still a little angry when he said: - Stop making us live this again, Ok ?

That last sentence was a definite surprise to Stiles, he never expected this from his friend, and then Derek was been nicer than Scott, like What ?, now Stiles was seriously thinking he was again hallucinating, but no, that was impossible, It can't be real, Scott doesn't get angry that fast.. but- but what if it was real, nobody believed he was saying the truth, the truth that Scott texted him … So, since nobody did, he better do what he always did, act like nothing happened, smile…

Indeed he glanced at Scott then Derek with a bit sad face, when his body got back to the normal temperature, he tried his best to make his heartbeats back to normal by breathing, but couldn't stop shaking : that was impossible, he only did hide his hands in his pockets, put his hoodie and got up, with a kind of smile on his face, he stared at Derek and said : Derek, where's my car ?

Derek, shocked, looked back at him, then said : - You're not leaving, not yet ….

Scott who seemed away with his thoughts remembered that someone was about to leave he answered : -It's near the house, that's how we brought you here…

Stiles didn't look at him, but was about to leave when a hand stopped him, Derek ..

-You're not going anywhere…

-Yes I am ..

-I'm coming with you, then. Said Derek with a strange helpful voice he rarely used.

Stiles, surprised said : Why do you even care about it, Derek ? maybe Scott should give you one of his wolf skills : "Don't give a shit to your friends, specially the liars …"

Scott, furious now, stood up and yelled: "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he was about to transform when Derek grabbed his shoulder : "hey, relax man"

-Yeah? What you meant then? Oh right, I kind of totally forgot, you believed me Scott… And yeah, Derek, stop DOING what you're doing 'cos it really doesn't fit you, and I swear to god if you follow me home, you'll regret it …

-We're trying to help you Stiles. Assumed Derek, still holding the half transformed Scott who was still fighting to stop it, but Stiles now didn't care, he wasn't in fear, not anymore, not when they made him feel like a total freak, ( well they most of the time made him feel it, but NOW that he needed help …) he ignored the "some" pain he was feeling, walked directly to his best friend in the dark living room, admired him from up to down, smiled at him like Scott was never used to this kind of smiles before, it was a mixture of pure incomprehension, disappointment and… and revenge ! Stiles usually used this smile… Never ! but Scott was sure he knew this smile, but where, where?

* * *

><p>Stiles, who kept smiling this way, looked straight in Scott's eyes before saying : I like this new face on you Scott, keep going man, Carry… on! They kept looking to each other this way for about 20 seconds before Stiles finally got out from the house took his jeep away and probably went home ..<p>

* * *

><p>Derek and Scott were both surprised by the scene … Derek didn't follow Stiles, for some reason… maybe because he was able to talk that way, with that creepy tone, feel anger (Derek was not quiet used to an angry Stiles just like the other wasn't used to a helpful Derek ), he never thought Stiles was able to do that, like THAT !<p>

* * *

><p>Scott was maybe more surprised, he froze for a while, stopped transforming and talked to Derek :<p>

-What did he meen, "I like this new face on you" ? what new face ?

-I don't know, he seemed a little different, don't you think?

-You think my reaction affected him that much?

-probably, but it wasn't the only one for sure, I think I should go check on him later tomorrow, his dad's travelling by the morning, he has an important thing to do …

* * *

><p>-Really ? he didn't mention that, not to me at least. Scott seemed confused, for the first time, he didn't know Stiles, he didn't recognize the one he used to play with during their childhood, maybe it was him who changed, let's face it, he was getting often angry for nothing, now that he is an alpha, maybe he lost him somewhere, he's just always busy with his werewolves thing, even that Stiles was part of the pack, but thinking deeper, he realized he didn't speak with him a long time ago, *maybe something's really wrong, he wasn't lying I know, but why did he do that … the walk, the look even the smile changed in him, right after.. right after I got angry, what the hell is wrong with him?* Scott felt he was losing his best friend and he couldn't support that so he made a decision :<p>

-I'm coming with you Derek.

* * *

><p>That night wasn't the longest they ever had, but it was enough to make Scott fall asleep without counting sheep.. or stars… or even the folds of his closed he knew there were 74…<p>

* * *

><p>Morning came fast, and new things came revealing with the sunlight that crossed the room….<p>

Stiles' empty room.

* * *

><p>NOTE :<p>

I know my chapters are too short to be called chapters but hey, i said i'll keep writting... sorry for the spelling falts

Let me know if you don't like something in my story,anything ...

Special thank to you : Shadow-wolf78 you are my first reviewer !

For all the Stiles lovers and fans, i am one of you x))))


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles didn't know what was happening to him, why the hell did he do that ? he like, completely lost control of himself, just like Scott … but in some way he was right, he needed help, they treated him like a little child who was pretending to have fever just to not go to school … He didn't like that, and maybe they meant to do it, they wanted to put him out of the game, he wasn't useful anymore, at least not to the pack (that meant his life!) he's human, fragile, doesn't do anything but research, and sometimes that wasn't necessary: they don't need him anymore, nobody needs him ….

Stiles, with the confusion, anger and disappointment, got out of the McCall's house and straight to his Jeep, when it was on, he drove fast, to no destination, he didn't want to go home, yet, his destination was unknown , even though the speed was announcing he had an emergency, the nowhere destination road lead him : nowhere! So he just got back home, for three reasons : he needed his medication, his laptop was home and the gas was starting to end in his car.

In no time, Stiles was home, he entered the living room, a sound was coming from there, he first thought about Derek, but no, it wasn't him, it was a member of his family, the same one who was about to leave this morning, when Stiles was curious to know what time was it : it was already 3 in the morning, his dad was sitting on the sofa, it seemed really comfortable to him, while Stiles was still watching the clock, his dad didn't seem to recognize him, so he asked with a strange voice and a sleepy face :

-Hey, … kid …. What's you're doing with the clock, …. Wanna buy it ?

Before Stiles was going to answer a definite no, he realized a large bottle of alcohol was in his dad's hand, while two others were on the ground, the three where all empty : his dad was drunk,…. Again! But what could have caused it, Stiles looked around him looking for answers, until he found it, a photo of his mom was in the other hand of his dad, probably because every time The Sheriff had a mission he took her photo, and drunk. Stiles had to stop this, he slowly tried to pick the two bottles of the damn liquid his dad was drinking, when he noticed he was still shaking : damn it he needed his medication, but not now, he inclined to the floor when something really strong hit him in the back, he didn't know what it was, but it sure made him fall on the floor, something cold…. It was a bottle of alcohol his dad threw on him, now that he was on the floor, incapable of doing whatever, the pain caused by his own dad was so much, oh did the drunk man care? No, he continued hitting him with the bottle until it was small pieces of glass, when it was done, he had nothing in his hands but the photo he didn't want to look at so he grabbed a glass and threw it on his son's face, when everything in the living room was broken (on Stiles..), the drunk man took the photo stared at it for a while, then fell a sleep .. So did Stiles…

* * *

><p>After two hours, he slowly opened his eyes, well, at least one eye (the other one was closed no matter what) he remembered his dad attacked him, so he cleaned up the mess with shaking hands, fighting the pain, while his dad was still drunk-sleeping, he also knew he needed his medication right now, so he went upstairs in his room, took the Adderall (an overdose of course) he was feeling dazed, when he realized his back, legs, face, hands and almost all his body was in pain, but when did he care anyway? He only managed himself to clean the serious harms, use the medical tissues for others and take another overdose of stress medication. When Stiles reviewed all what happened to him in one freaken night, he couldn't believe it, how could someone loose his best friend and his dad at once, wondered, but he didn't have enough time before his dad would wake up, realize what he had done last night (or not), then go for his mission, so he took the medication with him, his laptop and his jeep.<p>

* * *

><p>When he was out he gave his baby some of her favorite food for breakfast (gas) and went again in extra speed to nowhere, now that he remembered, he cried… tears felt warm on his cold face covered with cicatrices, he wouldn't cry for nothing, home wasn't safe, his dad could kill him last night and "something" else tried too! His life was in danger he had to do something about it, find somewhere safe, maybe even someone who could believe him and do some research to know what exactly was trying to hurt him besides his own dad, he was still crying in the speedy Jeep, Beacon Hills roads seemed to end fast, he was now on the way to outside the town, he stopped the car right there, took about 5 to 6 pills from every dangerous medication (he brought all the medication with him) and slowly put them all in his mouth, he soon started to regret that last action, "i miss you mom" he whispered to himself while another last tear felt ...<p>

* * *

><p>Scott woke up quickly got ready to get out, when at the front door, a mom's voice interrupted his way :<p>

-Are you getting out without your breakfast ?

-I'm not hungry mom, I'll just go out to check on Stiles..

-Stiles? Why what's wrong with him ? did he get hurt ? again? Said his mom with a worrying face *and me who thought he could deal with not getting anyone injured this week, oh my god and the poor kid, what if something bad happened?*

-No mom, everything is alright, now just let me get out before I get to use the window.

-Even if it's like you're using your lying tone but I'll pass on that, only come back early, I have a surprise for you …

Scott seemed to not hear her once he walked through the door, he immediately texted Derek until they could meet near Stiles' house :

-Now ? answered Derek with another text.

-Yes, I'm not waiting till the afternoon.

-Ok

* * *

><p>The morning Derek had wasn't like Scott's, he was thinking about Stiles too, only he didn't sleep well, hesitating between doing a night visit or not… but that surely didn't affect the sour wolf's appetite, he ate almost the whole refrigerator (you can still say that at least he didn't eat the door), left the house, then got a text from Scott, that's when they both stood opposite to the Stilinski's house.<p>

* * *

><p>The weather was nice, the sky was blue(yes and not yellow), we could hear birds, sunlight was crossing the windows, Beacon Hills seemed to breath the cold refreshing air of the morning, this beautiful image was disturbed by a strong voice :<p>

-Can you smell this?

-what? Stiles' smell ?

-No, I mean the alcohol one

-Yes, and it's like, like the danger and fear smell again …*A party? No, stupid, his dad was probably drinking last night, …*

-Now, that he's dad is gone for the mission, we can check the house…

* * *

><p>NOTE :<p>

Another chapter is done, and again did i mention that i said i'll keep writing ? x)

Special thanks to : Shadow-wolf78 + fangirldisaster ( my second reviewer !)

Hope you didn't got bored, sorry about my spelling...

And again : I am a Stiles fan !


	5. Chapter 5

Derek tried to enter from the window but Scott suggested the front door : that one needed a key, they searched and searched but nothing at all, that's when Derek had to use his power to open the door, at least that was easier than searching..

* * *

><p>Once in, Derek started from the living room, even though he didn't enjoy a baby-sleep last night (just like Scott) he seemed more energetic than him, Scott who was searching anywhere *maybe because he knows the pace better than me* thought Derek who was walking in the living room : everything in that one was in its place, but some stuff were lightly broken, others were found in the trash, the table did a small "crack" every time somebody put something on it (that included Derek's hand too!), many smashed alcohol bottles were in the trash and the carpet had a strange smell :<p>

-This carpet smells blood ! said Derek who was still smelling it.

Scott went downstairs after hearing Derek, he got closer to the carpet then answered :

-No, it's not it's strong alcohol scent, one of the bottles probably was smashed on this carpet.

-What makes you so sure? Reclaimed Derek to this answer with an 'I don't think you're right' face.

-well, I don't know, maybe because we should find Stiles and NOT follow useless alcohol scent !

-Okay. Said Derek

-Yeah and about that, Derek I have something really important to do right now, just you go looking for Stiles, and call me if you have anything new …

Derek, said "yes" but wasn't sure, why not Scott coming with him? Why not? Was he afraid from facing an angry Stiles again ? Derek continued searching in the house, when nothing new came out, he started following Stiles' scent right after he knew Scott went away.

* * *

><p>He followed and followed for a very long distance until he saw a black shadow near of Beacon Hills' end, it was definitely Stiles' jeep, he thought. When he was getting closer, the scent of fear was getting near too!<p>

Now that he was in front of the driver seat, the windows were closed, he couldn't hear any heartbeat at all, he first supposed the car was empty, but no, it couldn't be… he tried to open the door, but it was formally closed, and Derek had this problem with doors… so he only had to open the door once again with his supernatural powers (well, let's say, he broke the door, but not completely)

* * *

><p>When he opened the door,<p>

Something unexpected was waiting there…

A sleeping Stiles was inside the car, head almost on the ground, but that didn't explain the heartbeat, now Derek was really worried, he shook the body once, twice, thrice, five times … nothing

-STILES ! wake up, Stiles, answer me STILES!

Derek wanted to know how the hell did this happened, he noticed the cicatrices on the 16 years old kid, the ones on his hands too, speaking of which, he also noticed the bottles of medication where empty, *he didn't eat all of them, did he ?*. Derek failed in his mission, he couldn't protect him, he couldn't save him, but he still didn't believe that, there has to be something else, a way out!

* * *

><p>He only had to call Scott *call me if you have anything new ha? Well here's a new thing!* he called the number angrily, it took a while for Scott to answer that phone call, when he did, Derek noticed he was walking with his phone, he was a bit far from the Jeep when he said:<p>

-I found him.

-Found who? Stiles. Said a lazy Scott

-Yes. Answered Derek unable to hide his anger and sadness and everything…

-And? Asked a curious Scott, and yes, just a curious one, not worried.

-HE'S FUCKEN DEAD ! STILES IS DEAD! Derek's eyes where now changing their color from brown to blue…-Silence remained in this weird phone call, until ….

* * *

><p>-Or not. Said a small voice right behind a furious Derek, who didn't understand anything, he totally forgot Scott was on the other line trying to except the fact, when he turned around to see a standing up still Stiles, pale, fragile and shaking as usual, he noticed his face was in tears, he now could hear his heartbeat, he couldn't but transform his ideas to words:<p>

-Stiles? What the fuck? You're not dead?

-Me? Yeah I am, it's only my spirit who's talking to you, Of course I'm not dead, do I seem dead to you ? Said Stiles with his usual sarcastic tone, that was really not the ideal time to use.

-How the hell couldn't I hear your fucken heartbeat then?

-No idea! Maybe you just lost that one power you had !

-What about the pills, Hein?

-Well, I might have taken a few Adderall pills, but I wouldn't eat that much, would I ? Stiles did a pleasure smile on his face, then added : and maybe other sleeping pills, since I didn't sleep for a while ?

-Okay you and I are going to the hospital. Said Derek who completely forgot he made Scott think Stiles was dead, when he remembered (a few minutes later) the call was over, so he called the number again, until Scott answered with a freaked out voice :

-Where are you ?

-Look, Stiles is not dead, he only took sleeping pills with Adderall which caused him deep sleeping with low heartbeats or something, he's ok, but I'm still taking him to the hospital, if you're finished with your business you can just come.

* * *

><p>Derek then ended the call without hearing Scott's answer because of what he saw and heard: Stiles got more pale, color went off his body, his eye was about to close when he whispered; Derek, I'm so tired, right after that he fell on the floor, Derek held him in his arms to the back seat of the jeep, he sat in the driver one and quickly drove to the hospital, he wasn't ready to lose him, not again, while he was driving and passing many red lights, Stiles was saying things : ma … mah … mom after a while he started saying strange stuff: pain… -then he cried in pain- …. Help …. Please …<p>

That only made Derek double the speed, so he could really and finally save him when he thought about it,*What is he trying to do, if you don't believe me I'll get angry then kill myself? Why is he acting weird?* until the light indicating they were at the entrance of the hospital appeared.

* * *

><p>When Stiles put the pills in his mouth and whispered the words to himself, he started to regret what he just did: he was in the middle of a suicide, the pills weren't that sweet, he knew their number was up to 15, he was certainly going to die, and nobody will know anything about him, they will let him there, until his das will be back from his mission, and find out that his son is dead, he'll undoubtedly keep drinking, he'll lose his job and will never get any better, for Scott; ha, this one will feel regret, the whole guilt will be on him, he didn't wanna believe him, ignored his existence for the past few weeks, ignored the pain, the sadness, the feelings he was feeling, he always and forever was feeling them alone, the strongest friendship in Beacon Hills was gone, for Derek, that sour wolf won't give a shit, he pretended to care when Scott first cared, but now, now he'll even tell funny jokes about it!<p>

And yes, he did the act that you can't go back if you do it! He ate the whole medication, not because they didn't believe him, not because he felt lonely, no, because, he was going to die sooner or later, since they didn't believe him, they won't try to protect him, and the "thing" that tried to kill him at school will be back, and it will succeed, If his dad didn't get drunk before that and threw the bottle on his head, his life was ending here, just like the roads of Beacon Hills ended, then he remembered, while he was slowly dying since the pills were now taking effect (he was starting to feel tired ) Lydia, would feel guilt too, she ignored him, even if he didn't care much about that, he then thought that closing his eyes would help dying quickly, without pain ,at least….

The positive part of it at least, was that he would finally meet his mom, now that the sixteen years old teenager thoughts were all over, he slept deeply like a little baby, waiting for his spirit to get lighter and lighter ….

-Wait, I can save you! Said a voice inside Stiles' head, it wasn't a familiar voice but still, Stiles responded :

-Save me? Why? who are you?

-It doesn't matter who I am, you're not meant to die Stiles, let me save you….

-How? How will you save me?

-Just give me that one precious thing you have…

-What thing?

-Just say yes, hurry up, you don't have much time…

-Yes….

* * *

><p>After that, Stiles didn't feel anything but horrible pain all over his body just like last night's, a while passed until he heared voices in the area, yes he heard but couldn't do anything, like a prisoner of his own body, someone was trying to open his jeep door* why did I close them?* when that person could open it (or brake it), he shook him so many times, Stiles tried to open his eyes, move his hands, breath, but he couldn't, he heard that person screaming, then, Stiles had a strong feeling to wake up and walk over that person, so he obeyed, he wanted to say help! But that wasn't what came out of his mouth, he wanted to express fear, but instead he smiled, then, suddenly, something released him, he forgot what he wanted to say and the only words that were available to express what he wanted to say were: Derek- after he recognize him- I'm so tired. Indeed he was, more than just tired, he was dying, next, he fell on the cold floor(that meant the road) and the one or thing that "saved him" came back :<p>

-See Stiles, without me you would be dead… I saved your life

-Who are you? How do you know my name? Why would you help me?

-I said it doesn't matter WHO I am, I know a lot about you Stiles…. Not just your name! I help you because I need you, now go ahead and say thanks ….

-well … thanks…

-Not with words, Stiles … give me that precious thing when I need it and you'll live, there's no other way to save you but this! Go ahead…

-tell me what precious thing and I'll tell you if yes or no…

-Oh, you think you have a choice don't you ? if you wanna live say yes, you don't say no, the game is so easy Stiles, just answer me!

-How the hell I'm I supposed to give you something I don't know it? I don't even know you! I can't even see you !

-but I can, well, since you insist … I'll just have to use My other option : force you !

-Force me? To do what ? Stiles could barely finish his question when he felt something really strong grabbing his throat, he couldn't breath …

* * *

><p>Derek starting to feel comforted now that they both made it to the hospital, but his "joy" couldn't continue anymore when he heard Stiles heartbeat were beginning to slow down, then he was hardly trying to breath … Derek got rapidly out of the car, he opened the back seat door, held Stiles when a hospital emergency team was coming to rescue him…<p>

Derek didn't have to explain how did he find him, since it was an emergency, but still: a quick lie had to be managed… Scott was there too ! he seemed worried and they both entered after Stiles.

The doctors and nurses took Stiles into a room, and didn't let anyone in, Derek and Scott could still hear what were they saying :

-Is he alive?

-Yes but his heartbeat are so low

-Oh no

-We're losing him!


	6. Chapter 6

So, are we changing our mind? Said the evil voice who now was holding Stiles' throat tighter and tighter…

-Please…. Said stiles meaning so much and many things at the same time "please don't kill me …. Please, -if you must kill me- make it quick…" the oxygen was no longer getting into his body, he starting getting blue, life was slowly separating from the body, when it just stopped…

-Oh, no I'm not gonna kill you, just say yes and you'll live happily. Ever. After

* * *

><p>Stiles, when he could finally breath, he swallowed a large quantity of air, when he could finally speak, he reclaimed: What do you want, …just,-coughing-….just leave me alone… almost pleading when he said these words but also suffering from the fact that he couldn't breathe, he wasn't in a white room like all the ones who would die would be in it… he was in … well, nowhere, darkness was the only thing he could see-why? Do we see darkness?- and he heard the voice, and felt the pain…<p>

-Ok, you don't want to say yes, fine… I first thought to make it easy on you, but, since you insist, here you go…

-"finally" murmured Stiles almost to himself, the voice continued….

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the emergency room, the door was locked, and while both Derek and Stiles could hear what was said…<p>

-I think he's now out of the danger zone..

-Yes, definitely. Said a confident male voice who was none other than a doctor-the one with the emergency group-

-It's a miracle, we all thought he was dead…

-Good job everyone, now let's move him to a room..

* * *

><p>Derek was still listening for any other good news when he turned around to see half a smile on Scott's face, he was consoled, happy that Stiles was once again safe, and that he could finally give him a visit… in the hospital.<p>

-He made it, he's safe…

-Yes, finally… I first thought he was gone. Confirmed Derek

There was nothing else to talk about, everything ended then….

After a while-that meant a long period- Visits where allowed, now Scott and Derek could come… check on him..

* * *

><p>The smell of medication circled the area, the lights of the hospital were all on, white shinny lights meant it was already night! Scott came in first, followed by Derek who closed the door behind him, there was a bed in a small white painted room, three chairs for visitors and a table for flours-or medication- on the bed was a tired pale awake Stiles.<p>

Scott sat carefully on a chair while Derek on the other, they watched him for a while until they were sure they had his attention, he was kind of shocked or something, looking around to things without saying a witty comment was not one of Stiles' strongest qualities, depression wasn't on the list too! He looked like he was not looking to anything but the looks they gave him made him look at them back, without a response of course, his lips were dry, he breathed normally, but still, he looked very tired..

* * *

><p>-Euh… Stiles? Started Scott as a beginning for the conversation they had to do sooner or later, but he unfortunately didn't get a response from his friend, who was still silence, quiet as death he was, only looked and looked…<p>

When Scott was losing hope Stiles would respond he looked once again and said in a sad tone that if repeated for more than 40 seconds would make anyone cry…: Yeah?

-Umm…. What is happening to you ?

-Nothing… I guess. Answered Stiles with the same creepy tone

-You tried to suicide, you ate all those pills because we didn't believe you? Interrupted Derek, because he knew that depressed tone, it was a very close to breaking down….

-Yes, I did, but not because you didn't believe me, because I didn't believe I had a chance to live- breathed- something was trying to kill me, and will still try, I know… his voice was cut at the end of his sentence and now Derek looked at Scott 'I blame you' face was clearly on, and a punch of guilt passed through Scott's face..

-But, we're still here you know, we can still protect you… tried to recover Scott but he couldn't.

-There's something more important, I have to tell you that…(-coughs- long ones, until Scott brought water from the flowers table and gave it Stiles who drunk a little before continuing) *to tell you that something was talking to me when I was sleeping or unconscious, it was the same thing that tried to kill me I guess..*( wait that's what he meant to say, but instead, different words got out:

-To tell you that, we all have to continue living, I don't fear death anymore as long as you, my friends are always here to protect me, -a smile he didn't want, was now on his face- thanks Scott, Derek, he looked at both of them without really wanting… -coughs came back, he had to drink water once again, and immediately, the ability of controlling his own body came back… he didn't know why, or how it was happening, he had to find a solution for it *what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I say what I want?*

* * *

><p>When the visit time was over-yes they had to stay with him the whole visit time because they didn't have something to do and he wasn't going to sleep anyway- the doctors assumed he could get out from the hospital the other day because he was getting cured so easily, he could go to school!-it wasn't good news for Stiles but…- he had to rest! *does that mean I'm not allowed to do homework? … Scott smiled at that but still, he wasn't allowed lacrosse *damn it!*<p>

* * *

><p>Scott's mom and since she was at the hospital, knew about Stiles, she was disappointed about the fact that her son couldn't take his promise, even if she was sure he did his best, she till screamed:<p>

-Why is always Stiles involved? Why him?

Scott sincerely didn't have an answer, his mom was the one who managed to keep Scott and Derek out of lying because of why they brought him… he was thankful for that, but still Ms. McCall considered Stiles as her own son :

-Did you tell his father?

-No, he's probably at work, now…

-His Father doesn't know? How could you not tell him?

-well, Stiles will be out tomorrow, he'll probably think we were together last night…

-And you expect me to support that?

* * *

><p>The conversation long continued until Ms. McCall could finally calm down and let her son convince her that things are going to be much better if the sheriff won't know anything…<p>

* * *

><p>Derek was now still on the chair, sitting and watching the sleeping Stiles- probably having nightmare- he had a very long day and night…. They all needed rest…<p>

* * *

><p>NOTE :<p>

Another chapter, the sixth one... I have to addmit that I'm getting more excited for the next few chapters...

-well at least i know i said i'll keep writing ... '-'

If you don't like something about this chapter or the others, just say it by reviews...


	7. Chapter 7

When another bright day came to Beacon Hills, well, at least another day... the hospital was empty, Stiles already got out from the hospital (still, it was very odd the way he cured so fast), Scott went to school while Stiles was in his jeep, when he noticed the half broken door, he knew it was Derek, he was gonna pay him for that later, Derek wasn't here anyway, he said he had something to do, but still, he said he'll keep watching him, Stiles didn't really fancy the idea but he was kind of used to been protected… he sat on the driver seat, the empty medication bottles and his laptop were still there, he didn't care much, went straight home-even if he didn't want to- to explain to the sheriff why was he absent last night, he had bad memories from last night, it was horrible how his drunk father was trying to kill him, he was gonna cry right in his jeep, but he had to stay strong, hoping that his father doesn't remember anything from last night…

* * *

><p>Deep into his own thoughts until he reached the front door, hesitated to enter, but still, his father deserved an explanation ,if his father's drunk doesn't mean it's not his father anymore…<p>

He opened the door, entered the house, his father was sitting on the same coach : hand on his head, with his sheriff uniform, that meant he felt guilt or something? Or maybe he was just sleeping…

* * *

><p>Stiles when he noticed that, knew it was now or never, the plan was to climb up to his room, get anything left to take with him to school and leave the house, he didn't need any more trouble than he already did have, but when he was close to the stairs, a dad's voice interrupted his movement, now that he removed his hands in a sudden way :<p>

-Stiles, stop… said the Sheriff while looking at his son widely and exploring the scratches on his face and his arm too.

Stiles was trying to avoid these moments as much as he could, but here they come again! Damn it! He had to reply! So he removed his foot from the stairs and turned around to see his father :

-Yeah? *please tell me he doesn't remember, he doesn't remember, ...*

The sheriff stared at his son's face for a while then tears came fast, they were covering all his face *oh no, he remembers..* when he said :

-I'm so sorry son, I never meant to do this to you, I'm so sorry, so sorry … he hugged him *ugh another awkward hug, is it?* but still Stiles wanted to hug back, when it came… : that thing that was stopping him from saying whatever he wanted to say was there waiting for a chance, and it was the perfect timing, Stiles didn't want to, but it just happened, his body react by itself, he removed his hands from his father, gave him a furious look, let him drawn in his own tears and did a negative expression with his face clearly expressing a NO when he finally spoke :

- You're not gonna do this to me, dad not anymore…

-Son I just wanted to apologize, i… I didn't mean to heart you.. I swear…

-apologize, apologize? Hein? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME LAST NIGHT DAD, YOU BROKE THE LIVING ROOM ON MY HEAD YOU REALIZE THAT ?

He took a short breath, while putting his hand right on his front, like checking if he had fever.. he looked back at his father with furious eyes, he put his hands on his still hearting cicatrices and continued his yelling session :

-YOU SEE THIS? THIS? YOU MADE THEM TO ME, AND IT HURTED!

He then was about to go upstairs, when he returned around to add:

-YOU'RE A MONSTER, DAD!

* * *

><p>He finished the act of going to his room, but the real Stiles, Stiles was just a prisoner of his body, watching something controlling him, watching stuff happening to people thinking it was him, so that's what that thing took? His body? What? A possession now? No, he would've know if it was so…<p>

This problem was now on his list of priorities, he had to try to control himself, but no matter how hard he tried to move, speak, it was the same freaken result : It didn't work!

He had to go to school too, to not worry Scott, he went up to his room, he didn't visit it for a while…

* * *

><p>After Stiles took what he needed, shower, backpack, he immediately quit the house, passing by the living room, his father was there, he didn't leave the house, but Stiles wanted so much to apologize for what he did or at least what that thing did and said, but he couldn't, it was like some invisible wall was in the door stopping him to cross it… he knew it had something to do with the evil thing too, and he worried so much but he could only act normal for now, at least until school would be over, to not freak out his best friend once again and also to «stop making them live this again" he took his jeep once again and destination to school…<p>

* * *

><p>When he arrived there, he barely found a place to put his car, got out after texting Scott: "where are you?" Scott didn't respond as usual, he didn't have to wait for long 'cos the time was already late, once in the corridor, locker opened, books taken, he entered the class he had; It was a class he was doing well at, but he didn't listen to the teacher, he didn't listen to anybody in fact, Scott was in his usual place, nothing changed, It was definitely a boring lesson, Stiles didn't even bother himself taking notes, after all Scott was here why to care? …<p>

* * *

><p>Obviously, no body heard about his suicide tentative, so he kept quiet… he never kept quiet like that before, not that he didn't want to talk but, it was like he felt it, nobody wanted to talk to him, nobody was listening to him, there was nothing left to say, Stiles was best known for saying everything he was thinking about, but what if he was thinking about nothing? Nothing at all? That's when he kept quiet, when Scott was starting to notice that, he gave him a worried look but Stiles just responded by a smile, that was sure keeping the doubt away…<p>

* * *

><p>The day was long enough, for Stiles to get tired, by lunch, he didn't want to eat anything, maybe the past events and the medication all were taking away his appetite, when he started thinking when was the last time he ate, he remembered it was yesterday night… but wait, that was the medication he ate only, so Stiles just sat on the lunch table and kept silent, thinking about a solution, a cause, anything meaningful for his own case, it was weird, he knew, but what to do about it ? he couldn't talk to anyone about it, he couldn't control his movements, and that was enough for Stiles to realize he didn't have much options, or NO options at all!<p>

* * *

><p>Still on the lunch table, Stiles didn't realize that he was actually looking out to nowhere, and Scott apparently called him so many times, he only heard two of them:<p>

Stiles, Stiles? The worried expression only did grew stronger on Scott's face, who was now looking at him like he never knew him before…

-hein? What? Said Stiles with all the normal tone he could fake, but he couldn't

-You look so pale, did you eat anything since the accident?

-Me? pale? Really? Stiles knew he didn't eat or sleep but it was nothing to worry about for him…

-Yeah, you look like you didn't sleep either… added Scott

-I'm fine man, nothing to worry about..

-That sure doesn't reassure me, c'mon… eat something, anything..

-I can't Scott I already took my medication. Lied stiles

-Fine, but don't tell me you're coming to Lacrosse training this way?

-I'm not allowed to lacrosse for now, remember? He reminded.

-But you're coming, right?

-Yeah, what about me acting the cheerleader, seriously, Scott I'm not coming, I have other things to do..

-More important than lacrosse?

-Never said that, but I'm not playing anyway, so why bother myself coming? Plus the doctor said I need rest. Even if it looked like too much arguments for one sentence but that one convinced Scott..

See you then

-Yeah, you too

* * *

><p>Finally, he got rid of Scott, "the nothing to worry about!" "I'm totally fine!" and "course!" seemed to convince Scott, but his look : Pale, bags under his eyes, he got a shock for seeing that in the mirror of the bathroom, then he decided to exit the learning place back to his jeep<p>

He only focused on knowing what was happening to him, and how to get rid of it, if he needed protection, …. Well, the doors were locked!

Now he did what he often did when alone, research ! he used Google to search for "not controlling your body" that one had a negative result, his symptoms where clear :Insomnia, loss of appetite, not controlling his own body… but after 4 net hours of research, nothing positive to know what happened to him, he started giving up, he didn't want to, but he was so tired, he closed his eyes in his Jeep …

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was cold, there was no sound at all, only the one of a screaming teenager, he was walking to that one with confident steps, and looking at him with pure hatred eyes, when he could finally reach him, he noticed the boy was on the floor, he was bleeding and screaming of pain, until he heard a glacial voice coming out of him:<p>

-Scott,…. –he exanimated his bleeding spot and pulled a knife in it, so the kid screamed louder and louder repeating the plead over and over, but he only felt joy and was more satisfied by each and every scream of pain: pain felt good- Shhhh…

-Please,… said Scott with another loud scream no …

-… Yes! And an evil smile was now on his face… hmm, Scott, Scott… you wanna play a game?

-No!

-Why? Let's have fun! C'mon Scott you WANNA play a game-pushing the knife further and further-

-STOOOP, STILES STOOP,PLEASE!

-Okay, -and he pulled the knife out of Scott- Or not –and pushed it once again, while the screams of pain where getting horrible, Scott would only resist for few moments know!- Or yes, Or no…-and he kept doing it and doing it until he got bored! -Scott was now close to unconsciousness, he lost too much blood-

*Is that a dream? I'm I dreaming? I'm in a nightmare? Uggh, not again… I guess I have to wake-up now… -it didn't work- Oh my god! –trying another few times- OH MY FREAKEN GOD ! I HAVE TO WAKE-UP ! C'MON! –that didn't work either- conclusion: he wasn't dreaming….*

* * *

><p>NOTE :<p>

Another chapter, right?

I really wanna know if there are any faults in my writing (not the spelling, 'cos i already know about that!) not telling me would just make me think it's perfect while it's not!

I really said i'll keep writing and i'm doing my best, cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

*Oh my god ! What I'm i doing ? how did I get her? Why can't I remember anything? What's happening to me? Did I lose control again? …*

* * *

><p>-STOP IT! STOP CONTROLLING ME….NOW!<p>

-Did you say something about stopping it? I thought you would find it sooo fun!

-GET OUT OF MY BODY, IF YOU HAVE TO KILL ME THEN LET IT BE!

-well, well, well there's something about that… I how to say... Can't, plus, I like it in here!

-Yes you can, I brought you here, I can kick you out!

-Or not, i made you choose between life and death, and you chose life, now my boy you just have to take responsibility of your choice… can you do that? And make sure you understand that you're only here to watch what will your "friends" become once I'll be done of them, everyone around you will die, you will watch. And. Learn.

-Noooooo…

* * *

><p>Then, he didn't understand what happened.. some powder with lavande smell hit him straight in the face and he closed his eyes once again…<p>

* * *

><p>When he opened them, there was a bright light , a hospital? No, a veterinary was the word…<p>

Stiles didn't want to, but the "thing" was now fully controlling him, he got up: it was a white painted room with bright white lights on the ceiling... he looked around to see any useful tools until he found it: a glass of water! He dropped it right in the floor and quickly took a large piece of glass, when the three man came to him, he put the glass on his throat and threatened:

-If you approach any further, I'll kill myself..

-Stiles? Are you gone mad? Said a Scott voice, who was cured because of his werewolf abilities since the knife wasn't poisoned..

-It's not him! –Derek,trying to approach-

- Don't even try! Responded Stiles

-What did you do to Stiles?

-Ah you mean your defenseless fragile friend? Well, I saved his life…

-Where is he now?

-standing right in front of you, Duh! and he's about to kill himself,… do you want me to make him kill himself or you rather make a deal?

-No! cut Scott. What do you want?

-Nothing, I just want a small favor from the alpha…

-Me? What do you want?

-It's quiet simple: Your spirit, I let the boy live… If you don't agree, the boy dies!

-Why my spirit? And How?

-Even if it's none of your business but … let's hope you still have pity for this boy: Your spirit is somehow special, it got the true alpha power, you give it to me, the boy lives! Now deal or no deal?

-So you didn't mess with him, right?

-Oh no dear… what I did to the boy was just part of the plan to offer the deal "which worked perfectly" …

now, if you agree on the deal, the boy will live and no one will get hurt, if you don't he'll die, if you don't give an answer… he'll die… if any one of your friends try to approach me he'll die, try any surprise move, he'll die, understand?

-Yes, but we need time to think about it..

-Fine, 10 minutes or …

-He'll die, I know!

* * *

><p>The three man left the room and entered another one, they had to think quick about how to save Stiles' life and Scott too.<p>

Once in, Derek spoke first:

-Don't go for it! You're the true alpha, we can't lose you!

-I can't lose Stiles either..

-It's not the same...We need a plan!

-I know, I'm working on it.

-Scott, maybe you can turn him… this came from the veterinary who kept silent the whole time..

-Turn who? Stiles? I don't think it's great idea –

thinking- .. well, it's good but Stiles won't survive this! Plus how to turn him while he said if we approach him he'll kill himself..

-He said he didn't mess with him right? Then let's tell him we need a proof, and then..-That was Derek, he seemed thinking too fast and too nervous that the words seemed to fall from his mouth…

-And then what? We still don't know if he'll survive this, plus he would never agree on that, and..-Scott was more nervous than anyone else, and that showed from his face expression.

-Scott, you still don't understand, not just Stiles' life is in danger, yours too! It's about protecting you!

-So, how do we know he will survive it?

-If a person is under controll of an evil spirit, then the changing of the body would have no effect on him … the veterinary spoke again and filled the room with surprise one more time…

-Right, now that settled, Derek I think you should do it, I'm not sure I can …-Can live with the guilt from every hate look from Stiles, can hurt him… all of them were put in the sentence Scott has made

-Yes you can, you're the alpha not me … we agreed on that!

-No, you don't understand, what if it doesn't work ? what if I hurt him instead of heal him? Maybe we should do something else…

-No time for that, let's go save Stiles.

* * *

><p>When The veterinary was about to come with them, Derek announce: hey, you stay here, for your own safety! Almost as an order, the man came back to the room..<p>

* * *

><p>They were now in the other one, both of them were shocked when Stiles gave them a smile and said while drawing blood lines on his arm:<p>

-Tick tock guys, we're having so much fun here! Say no to the deal and we'll double the fun..

-Wait,... before I give you my decision, I need a proof that you didn't mess with him, I want to talk to him, without you.

-A proof? –A surprise face was now on Stiles, thought the tone was extremely calm- fine, 2 minutes! Just you and him no one else, or you know exactly what would the consequences be...

"he would die" thought Scott...

* * *

><p>He gave Derek a worried look, then turned to face Stiles, all shaking, then falling on the floor, he came closer to him and called him:<p>

-Stiles?

The teenager opened his eyes : S… cott..

-You okay?

-Sorry –Tears washed his pale covered with blood face as he spoke-Don't … do … what …. He…says –the words were almost a whisper-

* * *

><p>Scott knew it was now or never, time was running fast, if he killed him, then, it was just a bad tentative in doing the right thing.<p>

He kept those thoughts away, let his teeth go out and was getting closer to Stiles skin –Stiles as terrified, he could tell that by his face, but he was too weak to escape his teeth…- and then.

He did it.

He bit him.

Scott didn't know if he would survive this or not, but it was a bite, the chances of him surviving it were very small, even if he did, he would never forgive Scott, but the veterinary said he won't be a werewolf!

* * *

><p>Derek cut his thoughts by getting inside with the veterinary, running to save him …<p>

* * *

><p>But still, no one knew why did this "thing" came to take Scott's spirit, probably others will come, now Stiles' life was in more danger, maybe they'll use the same way, maybe they'll use another friend, it had to stop, now, so, to make sure Stiles was safe, Scott approached once again, let his teeth get out, and was about to bite…<p>

* * *

><p>NOTE:<p>

I'm super sorry because of what i did, but i promise it won't happen again!

Again: i Stiles!

See you next chapter! bye!


	9. Chapter 9

When he let out his teeth go out and was about to bite one more time, Derek pushed him away from the shaking Stiles, gave him a grave look then spoke :

-You think it worked?

Scott didn't know the answer for this question so he just nodded, looking to his friend's face with a worried look, now was it really the right thing to do?

* * *

><p>The pain was all over his body, covering each and every inch of his skull, he couldn't take it anymore, but he also felt relieved because the "thing" wasn't there anymore, but still, the pain was there, and it never stopped, he couldn't open his eyes, the voices around him were only a bunch of annoying loud noises, he couldn't understand them and wished they would stop…<p>

* * *

><p>Scott was sitting next to him, still analyzing whether he did the right thing or not, he really doubted that, but he couldn't lose his best friend, he wouldn't support it, he hated the "thing" for what it had done, he felt anger for Derek because he didn't do it himself, Scott felt guilty about it now, he was sure of it..<p>

Something cut his thoughts, Stiles' eyes moved while they were closed.. Did it mean he was gonna wake up? Scott came closer to him, his eyes kept moving but they didn't open, instead, his mouth opened: Why? –his voice was blank, with nothing but the word; he barely pronounced it under his breath until he passed out…

* * *

><p>Scott, disappointed, regained his position and waited for him to wake-up, several times, Stiles reacted the same way, and Scott could only feel guilt about it…<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, Derek crossed the room and talked to Scott: he's gonna be fine. Thought his tone meant nothing but the opposite, he but a hand on his shoulder just to calm him down, Scott responded without quitting Stiles:<p>

-I don't understand, he should've been awake since 2 hours... -Somehow, inside him, Scott knew about this fact, but saying it out-loud only made it seem worst, he returned to his concern while Derek left Scott and put his hand on Stiles' head, he turned to face Scott, then declared:

-He's burning, we have to do something… -Derek waited for Scott to react somehow, at least stand-up, but the only thing he did was that he hid his face between his hands and replied:

-He said he was gonna make it, Deaton said he was gonna make it through this, but he didn't….

* * *

><p>Derek left the room, furious, and immediately to him, Allen was sitting on a chair Derek grabbed him by the shirt and threw on the wall before he could say any extra words, when he fell, Derek started punching, the veterinarian on the face, Derek only turned around when Scott pushed him away, while catching his breath:<p>

-He's awake!

* * *

><p>The news was so shocking, Surprise and confusion overwhelmed their faces, Scott helped Deaton get up-the damage caused wasn't so bad, only a few scratches here and there - They all came back to here Stiles lay, he was shivering from head to toe, sweating, and whispering, both of the two werewolves knew what it says, there were three words: let. Me. die… it could only mean he was suffering, but it could also be the effect of the fever, His heartbeat were slow, barely breathing, his best friend was the first one to walk over him, then Derek then Deaton, who spoke first:<p>

-I'll do what's necessary…

And he did what was necessary, the fever was now gone, and there was nothing to worry about, yet.

* * *

><p>They took him to the hospital, to really heal him...<p>

* * *

><p>When he was thinking about it, alone, in the chair, looking at an empty spot on the floor, he hurt Stiles more than anyone else, he hurt him physically and mentally, he could only regret what he had done, Deaton said he'll be fine and he won't be a werewolf, but that was far from possible, they didn't even know what happened to him, surely not possessed, it had to be something bigger, otherwise it wouldn't cause all this damage..<p>

* * *

><p>Deaton sat next to him, and said that the doctors earlier gave him a tranquilizer and that he could now talk to him, and about him been a werewolf, the veterinarian was two hundred percent sure about what he said.<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, Scott entered a white room, even if his mom herself said he would be fine but it was still hard to believe, seeing Stiles resting was something good, then he remembered that he needed to rest too, but no, he wasn't tired, he had to help his best friend…<p>

Stiles looked thin, paler than last time, he didn't seem comfortable where he was, Scratches, deep scratches all over his body, the ones from his dad, the ones he did to himself, some cuts were still looking fresh, his face was injured too, for who-knows what reason, it looked like it was smashed into a wall/table very hardly, nobody could really tell exactly what caused it, and above all that, there were tears marks, the sixteen years old teenager was literally destroyed, and to know that all this was caused in less than a week with him still alive, was a definite miracle…

Surprisingly, Scott didn't feel any pain in the heart for seeing this, it was like all the guilt was gone, after all, it wasn't him who did it, it was the thing ….

-Hey. Said Scott

Stiles didn't seem to notice him, maybe he was ignoring him, maybe. He was barely blinking, staring at the ceiling, with wide eyes as if not part of this world anymore, he didn't turn to him which made Scott think that he wasn't listening, but he couldn't resist the silence anymore so he continued:

-Are you okay?

Same silence, and still, no reaction from Stiles who kept silent the whole time, now Scott didn't talk, he waited an answer, he wanted an answer… one minute passed, half another until a lifeless voice broke the silence, it was Stiles' who didn't remove his eyes from the ceiling:

-I'm…. not well.

Pure innocence, pure truth were in this sentence, how, how could the guy that never got depressed become like that? It made no-sense that for him, for his true- alpha crap powers, his friend had to pay the bill, it wasn't fair at all, he had to for do something for Stiles, he was unreadable, but he continued the conversation anyway:

-Stiles, I'm sorry. And he meant every letter of every word he just pronounced, but his friend didn't seem to realize that, he was too concentrated in watching the ceiling that he probably didn't hear him, his hands, trembling were the only thing moving in his body, he obviously missed his Adderall so much, after all, it was his only true friend, never left him with its over-doses…. Plus his jeep, he would never call like that, ever, it's not a car, it's his baby, the one and only baby, he wouldn't replace it for the world.

* * *

><p>Stiles hated breathing; he hated everything from this life, Scott was only making it worse, he wanted to scream at him to leave him alone, wanted to punch him on the face, beat him, but he didn't, he stayed still, watching the ceiling, waiting from Scott to understand what he had to do and quit the place, betrayal was in every inch of him, he never felt that much hurt in his short life, wished that one would've ended the day he took the drugs and tried to end it…<p>

* * *

><p>Derek entered the room and sat on the other chair, gave Stiles a long look, then turned to Scott:<p>

-The doctors said one by visit.

* * *

><p>"Finally" thought Stiles, Scott would leave, but he wanted to be alone, think about what happened, put it all in, hopefully Derek wouldn't stay for long. Hopefully.<p>

* * *

><p>Just as the first one did, Derek observed him for a while before speaking:<p>

-Stiles, Scott wanted to protect you, to save your life, he was about to sacrifice himself for you…

He didn't want to know that, he was concerned by other stuff, god, he wanted to be alone. When the sour-wolf didn't get any reaction from what had happened, he was about to leave too when he turned and added:

-Your dad's next

* * *

><p>Seriously? All those visits at once? Why? It was too much than he could take, and he couldn't pretend been fine anymore, not in a hospital at least, he remembered what bad things he did, to himself, to the others ,to Scott, but he also remembered what they did to him, his drunk dad breaking the living room on him, Scott and Derek both refusing to believe him… he just couldn't take it anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>got into the room, his face was a mixrure between guilt and insomnia, he reached a chair and sat carefully, as if afraid to break it, just like he broke the table in the living-room..<p>

He stared at his sons' face, couldn't help but speak:

-You still mad at me, son?

Stiles, with his eyes on the ceiling, his shacking hands the only thing really expressing how he felt, stressed, fear, anger, anxiousness …

* * *

><p>His dad wouldn't stop questioning until he would get an answer, just like Scott, so he forced himself to answer with the same lifeless voice he didn't know how he was doing it:<p>

-No. just a simple no was able to make the sheriff feel relieved and give his son another awkward hug, but it mean nothing to Stiles, who stood still… he still wanted to be alone, The sheriff seemed to understand so he backed off and quit the room.

* * *

><p>Now that he was alone, his head ached, he didn't want to be alone anymore, he didn't want to sleep, eat, breath, blink, nothing he was empty, feeling all this emptiness and the cold air made him do nothing, not even think but wait for the nurse to give him another sleeping medicament.<p>

* * *

><p>NOTE:<p>

So this is the chapter 9, the end of this fanfic is very soon..

See ya! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

He didn't do anything for the next few weeks he spent in the hospital, Scott's mom said he was under shock, so he needed rest, and indeed he did, Stiles was always watching that empty spot on the ceiling, he didn't want to look at anyone's face anymore, he was tired from all the events that passed till now, maybe he needed to go for a vacation somewhere, a long vacation…

* * *

><p>This was what he was thinking about, images often flew in the cold air of the room as Stiles watched it, then he closed his eyes hoping for it to disappear, One day, Mellissa tried to talk to him about what happened –he knew Scott must've told her- and it was the last thing he wanted to talk about, he wished all of this didn't happen, but he didn't say this to her, he only nodded at what she was saying, which he didn't listen to of course, always looking to the spot on the ceiling of his own hospital room, he doubted coming back to his normal life, the word ''normal'' didn't quite describe the situation, they wanted to protect him, but how could he know they weren't planning to drug him then bite him or something? Or maybe even worse, make him drink the mountain-ash till he could forget all about them? He didn't sleep, only for few hours until the sleeping medication effect was over, he didn't want to sleep, he saw nightmares every time he closed his eyes..<p>

* * *

><p>the doctors including Mrs. McCall confirmed he could go out, he didn't want to, his dad was right there waiting for him with a big smile filled with love:<p>

-Time to go home, son! The smile didn't quit his face and he hugged him while he didn't react, he stood still, his father seemed a stranger to him, only gave the Sheriff a fake smile hoping it would look genuine, but guess what? It didn't, he wasn't used to fake smiles, but ignored it and went with his son home.

* * *

><p>All the way home, his father kept silent and so did he, When they arrived, he turned to face him:<p>

-Glad you're back home Stiles! Even though it seemed as he meant it, Stiles didn't care, he stepped forward to the living room: full of memories, dark ones from the past events, the same carpet, the same couch… he hated it all, when he realized his dad was right behind him, and that he was staring at the table with wide eyes, he forced himself to tell him:

-I'm going to my room. With no arguing, his dad let him pass and announced:

-I'll be back by night, Work. With that, he left the house and directly to his car. Stiles watched as he did it, when he spotted his car, he went to it and felt sad for knowing there was no Adderall left, he hoped there were some in the house, so he came back and was about to cross the bathroom when someone grabbed him by the arm, a strong hand it was, 'another werewolf?' before Stiles could turn around to see who is it, a punch cut him and he was now on the floor, the pain was so much but he didn't scream, the person didn't stop punching and kicking , Stiles felt blood once again covering his face, ''someone wanted him dead'', he tried to push him off but couldn't, he was too weak, he just got out from the hospital, how could he fight back? When the person finally stopped so Stiles could see who the hell it was :

-Hello there! Need any help? The voice was familiar, a vicious evil voice it was, 'oh no, not again' the thing must've been back, but how? Didn't they stop it? He tried to look better at his attacker, at first he thought he was closing his eyes, but no, the place was pitch black and nothing else but darkness was surrounding him, at least he could recognize the source of the voice: it came from his left, but that didn't matter, 'cos another punch was enough to make him pass out….

* * *

><p>When he woke up, it was like a nightmare, just a nightmare. He felt no pain at all, which was strange enough to make him open his eyes: the black was gone but it wasn't day, it was still night, he was laying on the floor, the feeling of blood and pain disappeared, almost as nothing happened….<p>

* * *

><p>he searched for signs that someone or something broke in but none where there, now that there was no one in the house… it was all just.. weird! The thing wouldn't come back he was sure of it, but it still made no sense that he didn't feel any pain, Stiles got to the bathroom: the mirror! He watched his reflection as for the first time in his life: no blood, no scratches –not even the old ones!- nothing! He sat on the floor of the bathroom shocked…<p>

'how could it possibly be real? I felt the pain i…I saw it all happen! Until a horrible possibility hit him.

Stiles Stillinski was hallucinating.

* * *

><p>Before he could even think about what happened, someone was knocking on the door, indifferent, he came to open the door, the guest was no other than his friend Scott and Derek:<p>

-Aren't you gonna let us in Stiles? Asked Scott as if worried the answer would be a no.

-Sure, come in. Before he could finish the sentence, Derek was already in, Scott was right behind him, Stiles made sure there was no one else then closed the door.

When they were in the living room, Stiles invited them to sit, when they did, Derek spoke:

-You know what's going on? Like the answer was too obvious, he gave him a long look.

-And, what's going on?

-You're hallucinating. Said Scott firmly, with the same look Derek had just a few seconds earlier.

*what the hell's going on? How do they know about that? I only knew minutes ago!* he kept his mouth shut, when they didn't add any word, he rolled his eyes :

-Like you even care.

-Of course we care, Stiles, when about it we immediately came to you, After Deaton of course, he thinks this might help. He got out from his pocket a syringe that looked menacing and made sure he got Stiles attention:

-He said this could help!

-I don't care what he says.

-It will stop the hallucinations for good, Stiles. Added Derek.

-why don't you try it first?

-'cos I'm not the one with the head crack!

-You know what? Sorry guys but I can't, I can't trust you anymore. Just, go find someone else with this head smash and make him do it, I don't care.

-Well, we're sorry too Stiles, after all what we did to you, you really need to trust us.

And with that he felt a small sting in his neck and drowned in blackness one extra time.

* * *

><p>When eyes open, he found Scott:<p>

-So, how do you feel?

-Brand new man, Was it Adderall?

The one who answered was Scott, chuckled at the question: Close, but no.

-What happened? I want the whole story.

-you sure? You seem like you need to sleep very badly…

-Yeah, just spit it out..

-Well, not much really happened, you remember the night you told us something attacked you? That's when the whole thing was on, when you began acting… well, weird and then me, and Derek tried to research about that but we couldn't find anything and you were getting bad every minute, you disappeared several times, until Deaton told us what was really wrong with you: he said it was something to have with your brain, he mentioned that you had a …. Sort of… um…. Going crazy. He waited several minutes for Stiles to change his face expression or body language, when he didn't, he swallowed and kept going:

like you wanted to see things and believe they were really happening while they weren't, but don't worry it had nothing to do with you being really nuts, no, of course not, it was that you went too deep in the story of an old population called: sahariens or something, is it true?

Stiles only shook his head yes. Scott continued: He said it was somehow cursed, maybe you even pronounced a spell on yourself, we don't know exactly, and then he made the herbal cure and said you have to keep taking it for a while. I guess that's all!

-Seems fancy… If that's all Then just go and bring me my Adderall.

-Can't, you're not allowed to it anymore…

-WHAT? No Adderall?

-Whoa! Just kidding, it's right there, get some rest first.

-I feel recharged, just pass it to me.

-Fine, here you go.

-Thanks.

Stiles took his Adderall, he didn't know how, but it all fit, the whole story was in just by minutes, maybe because nothing really made sense until now, but what really mattered was that it was all over, really over for good, he just had to go back to normal….

* * *

><p>-Glad your back, really. Said Scott with a smile.<p>

-Me too. Responded Stiles with another smile, this one was genuine no fake, no lies no danger, but how could he avoid it? No one knows, it's all up to miracles, Cos to be a human who runs with the wolves… you need to be the best.

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

* * *

><p>NOTE:<p>

My first fanfic is done!

Special thank to shadow-wolf78 for reviewing every single chapter

Bye! 333


End file.
